


Сто шестьдесят с небольшим

by MaParallel



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: — Ради волейбола и умереть не жалко. — Слышит Хината.Он оборачивается, в толпе незнакомцев ищет того, кто случайно, но так точно озвучил его собственные чувства.
Kudos: 5





	Сто шестьдесят с небольшим

**Author's Note:**

> совершенно случайная работа, но она подарила мне куда больше радости, чем я могла себе представить.  
> просто мальчики из двух разных споконов, благодаря общительности хинаты и его любви к волейболу, которую ода всецело разделяет, знакомятся в туале... а нет, в метро.

— Ради волейбола и умереть не жалко. — Слышит Хината.

Он оборачивается, в толпе незнакомцев ищет того, кто случайно, но так точно озвучил его собственные чувства.

Вагон набит битком. Хината стоит у самых дверей, так что отыскать говорившего непросто — позади несколько десятков человек, среди которых любой мог оказаться преданным волейбольным фанатом с непривычно тягучим говором.

Хината напрягает слух. Шарит глазами по одинаково усталым лицам. Дольше всего он разглядывает высокого парня, макушкой почти упирающегося в потолок вагона. «Красавчик, как Великий Король, а тощий, как Цукишима», — проскальзывает в голове непрошенная мысль, отчего Хината давится смешком.

— И все же этой ночью я выбираю сон. Поэтому, пожалуйста, смотри матч потише, ладно?

Нет, не он, вздыхает Хината. У высоченного голос другой — низкий, совсем как у сэйю или актёра из дорамы. Любого из тех, которые до умопомрачения нравятся девушкам.

— Ладно-ладно, — смеётся его собеседник. — Торжественно клянусь не будить тебя воплями после каждого взятого очка!

— Спасибо.

Хината переводит взгляд и тут же широко разевает рот, не в силах сдержать изумление.  
Тот, другой парень, который был бы рад умереть ради волейбола, в чем Хината с ним полностью солидарен, вовсе не похож на Кагеяму, Ушиваку или Льва из Некомы. Он скорее… как сам Хината. Разве что не рыжий и шире в плечах.

— Какой у тебя рост?! — позабыв о манерах, выпаливает он в лицо незнакомцу, пока сам разве что не подпрыгивает на месте от переизбытка эмоций.

Все вокруг оглядываются. Те двое не исключение — смотрят так, будто у Хинаты три руки, вместо двух, или типа того. Высокий заметно хмурится.

— Что, прости?

— Твой рост. Я — метр шестьдесят шесть!

Хината горделиво выпячивает грудь — он все-таки подрос с тех пор, как впервые переступил через порог спортивного зала в Карасуно.

— Метр шестьдесят три, — откликается парень, чуть поморщив нос. — А тебе зачем?

— А… ну… то, что ты сказал про волейбол — я думаю то же самое! Меня зовут Хината Шоё!

— Ода Синъитиро. А это Аоки Мисао.

Высокий кивает в знак приветствия, при этом напряженно разглядывает каждую черточку на лице Хинаты, будто ищет в нем какой-то подвох.

— Ты играешь? — с детским восторгом допытывается Хината. — На какой позиции? Я вот центральный блокирующий.

— Доигровщик. — Улыбается Ода.

— Ого! Круто! Я думал, либеро, как Яку-сан.

— Аоки кстати тоже центральный блокирующий.

— В прошлом, — уточняет он, поправляя лезущую в глаза чёлку.

Хината думает, что это не так уж неожиданно. Аоки выглядит как идеальный кандидат на роль блокирующего, он будто создан для того, чтобы тянуться вверх и останавливать мяч. О Хинате того же не скажешь. Зато он умеет прыгать, и этот Ода, кажется, тоже, иначе доигровщиком его бы никто не поставил. Их даже в условиях школы выбирают из тех, кто повыше.

Разговор завязывается сам собой, и дальше они едут втроём. Хината болтает без умолку, активно жестикулирует и к неудовольствию других пассажиров смеётся на весь вагон. Ода хлопает его по плечу. Горячо разъясняет, почему MSBY Черные шакалы, по его мнению, лучшая команда в японской V-Лиге. Аоки в основном молчит. На каждой новой станции он будто невзначай приобнимает увлекшегося Оду, чтобы тот не завалился на кого-нибудь поблизости, пока поезд сбрасывает скорость.

— Ой! Мне скоро выходить! — восклицает Хината, бросив случайный взгляд за окно. — Увидимся на весенних!

— Это вряд ли.

— Почему еще? У вас людей не хватает?

— Хватает, но студенты не играют против школьников. — Ухмыляется Ода.

Возвышающийся над ними, Аоки коротко смеётся. Похоже, он более чем доволен произведенным эффектом — Хината дважды за последние полчаса разевает рот и таращится. На этот раз из-за осознания того, насколько неучтиво вёл себя со старшими, приняв их за ровесников.

— Простите! — Он резко сгибается в поклоне, лбом едва не ударив Оду-сэмпая по подбородку.

Тот отшатывается, не переставая хохотать.

— Мы придем посмотреть на Карасуно, если будем свободны, — обещает он.

— Говори за себя, Син.

— Брось, Аоки, неужели не хочешь взглянуть? Хината говорит, у них гениальный связующий!

— Одного такого мне уже хватило.

— Не обращай внимания, Хината, я точно приду.

Они с Одой-сэмпаем обмениваются номерами, отчего Хината выпрыгивает из вагона в самый последний момент, рискуя получить дверями по ребрам. Он машет новым знакомым, и поезд трогается. Идет сначала медленно, а затем все быстрее, пока последний вагон под дробный перестук колес не исчезает в темноте туннеля.

«В Мияги сильный мужской волейбол, поэтому мы здесь. То есть, он здесь поэтому, а я за компанию», — направляясь к выходу со станции, вспоминает Хината слова высокого Аоки. То, что Ода-сэмпай и после школы продолжает играть, вдохновляет, хотя с чем-чем, а с недостатком мотивации у Хинаты проблем нет.

Но все же приятно встретить кого-то, настолько похожего на тебя. Человека, который не только разделяет твои мечты и стремления, но находится в той же группе, что и ты, в группе ребят чуть выше ста шестидесяти, для которых, по мнению большинства, профессиональный волейбол навсегда закрыт, если не играть на позиции либеро. Но ее ни Хината, ни Ода-сэмпай своей не считают. Они оба хотят забивать.

— Хината, придурок! Давай быстрее! — кричит из-за турникетов Кагеяма. — Тебя одного ждем!

Возле него топчутся Ячи и Ямагучи. Цукишима в своей обычной равнодушной манере подпирает стену.

— Да иду я! — откликается Хината, срываясь на бег.

Опаздывать в кино ему совсем не хочется.

**Author's Note:**

> понимаю, с таймлайном полный джинглбеллс, а обоснуй шит белыми нитками. 
> 
> чтобы столкнуть персонажей, не забираясь на территорию национальных, пришлось сделать оду и аоки студентами (один учится в колледже, другой — в университете тохоку на юридическом факультете, очень престижное место, все как аоки и хотел, за исключением того, что переезжать пришлось в сендай, а не в киото).  
> хината и компания — третьегодки карасуно.
> 
> и да, насчёт «сильного мужского волейбола в мияги». я слышала это по отношению к старшим школам, а не к колледжам или университетам, но давайте сделаем вид, что их это тоже касается (хотя мужская волейбольная команда все того же университета тохоку не кажется уж очень э... конкурентноспособной, а во всеяпонском межвузовском турнире в последние годы побеждали университеты из токио, упс).


End file.
